Sonatina della Romance
by BeeCatDuck
Summary: #1 Mother sent Crysta to Crescendo Academy with two missions: learn music and flirt with Sidney Black. Yes, she learns violin. No, she's not flirting with Sidney Black; she keeps bumping to her violin teacher; Mr. Gowland. It worries her more that she's not just bumping at him. Her heart is thumping for him! AU. Eps 5: "Crescendo" Crysta x Gowland, Alice x ?
1. Chapter 1

**Sonatina della Romance**

* * *

_(A Little Sonata of Romance)_

* * *

Story by: BeeCatDuck  
Idea: Elise the Writing Desk  
_Wonderful Wonder World series by QuinRose_

* * *

_Written: June 1st 2013  
by: ImADuckQuack_

* * *

**Episode 1: Forza**

* * *

_Forza: musical force (Italian)_

* * *

Crysta's PoV

Dinner. I don't see any cuisine on the marble table as usual. Not that I'd complain. I think my step-father is too rich, sometimes he'd put too many food on the table. We couldn't finish them most of the time. Unless it was ice cream. Or pudding. Because I love cold desserts~

Oh yeah, focus, Crys! What's this paper on the table in front of my place? Mother shouldn't keep her bad habit on putting things randomly. Like, one time she put her shoes on the radio. Or, she left her new, expensive bear-hide coat in the carriage. Oh, one time again, she left a plate of meat pie on top of the radio, and she forgot it for weeks...and it smelt so bad after that.

Goodness, Crysta! Just read the paper! Oh, it's just _my_ marriage proposal to Count Sidney Black.

"..."

"Wait."

"..."

"..."

"MOTHER! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?"

o-o

So this is my first time writing a diary. Why do I start writing it? It's not a special day...well, it's not a normal day either, but I think, I want to remember how I feel right now. Someone said, if I put out my feelings to the universe, maybe I can just move on with my life and then look back at this time as a joke.

My name is Crysta Evelyn Snowpidgeon. My mother married my step-father because he was a rich merchant. Yes, my mother, I honestly admit, is a money-sucking woman. I suppose I will burn in Hell for downing my own flesh, but Jesus Christ, I am no liar.

Two days ago, my step-father fell ill, and he's at the point of dying. Mother got very frantic, but she's openly worrying about the household. Money.

She fainted when she found my step-father's secret notes of billion loans. Presumably, we wouldn't get any inheritance if he died, not even a penny. For my mother, that is not good.

And you know, what? What is the most logical way to solve this, in my mother's version of brain?

I still remember how she told me everything, just thirty minutes ago...

"You're going to propose Count Sidney to become his wife!" she said decisively, and inhaled her cigaratte.

I narrowed my eyes in no-satisfication. "The question is; WHY!"

Mother planted the cigaratte into the ashtray and glared at me as if I'm an idiot.

"Because he's rich!"

"Not that again! Isn't it enough that you've get Mr. Snowpidgeon?"

"He's dying! And when he dies, we'll be left...penniless!" mother cried in fear, and stood to glower at me. "His loans are too big, Crys! We might have to dismiss the servants and even sell this manor! We'll have to...rent again!"

I groaned. "It's not the end of the world, mom!"

I was very taken aback when my own mother grabbed my shoulders and glared intensely to me.

"It is the end!" she yelled. "I refuse to be poor! I'd rather die!"

I should've known this, but getting it for real always shocks me. My mother hated to work. She lived off from pleasuring men and she looked down at poor people. She had an Everest-high pride. Whenever she's at edge like this, well...you've seen what happened. She'd rather die.

"Like it or not, you will marry Count Sidney!"

Trying to calm myself, I tried to speak softly. "What if he doesn't like me?"

"Well what do you think he's throwing a ball for?"

"Wait, so I'm not the only one who proposes?"

Mother scoffed impatiently while lighting another cigar. "Fool! He's a young, rich, famous, acclaimed gentleman; the only heir of Black Family! How can you think you can be so special? There are almost thirty women whom I heard have proposed by now, including you. He still have them sorted for his preferences and requirements."

I frowned. "What requirements?"

My mother huffed out smoke and leaned back to the expensive chair. The nicotine had gotten to her nerves, calming her down.

"Coming from a good family; check. Household's income above three thousands a year; check...for now. Beautiful," she stared at me up and down, then checked her own reflection on the nearest window. "...check."

Oh, she's always pissing me off.

"Knitting; check. Cooking; check. Musical ability; not _yet_."

o-o

Third Person

The series of events eventually brought Crysta Snowpidgeon to Crescendo Academy; a music institution which was coincidentally owned by the Black Family.

Crysta held a growl as she pulled her suitcase through the crowds of other students.

Mission: learn to play an instrument

Optional Mission: flirt with Sidney Black whenever you've got the chance.

She couldn't believe that she's doing this.

Following the building's map, she entered the Teacher's Longue. It was empty—no, there was a teacher at the far-end of the room. Leaving her suitcase by the door, she slowly approached the teacher.

"Excuse me, sir."

"Oh! What?" the man had ginger-colored hair which he tied, and he was obviously shocked by her presence. He cleared his throat and pushed his glasses. "Oh, are you one of the new students? Aren't you supposed to come to the assembly?"

Crysta smiled apologetically. "I signed in last minutes, so I didn't send my suitcase. I need to take it first to the dorm, sir. M-My name is Crysta Snowpidgeon."

"..."

Crysta looked away. She was very, very, VERY shy to male. Flirting with Sidney Black would be an optional mission that she would NEVER do. She wondered how she could be related to her mother; that woman had no shame with men, the complete opposite of Crysta.

"..."

"...Sir."

"Oh, sorry. Um, I...you're just..." he smiled, blushing awkwardly. "Y-You're very pretty."

For the first time, Crysta couldn't help but look straight at a man. He was glancing away, and blushing. She felt her cheeks burning. Because...he's being honest.

"C-C-C-Can you j-just sh..." the young woman facepalmed and closed her eyes angrily. "Please show me to my dorm, sir."

"Oh, sure...please wait outside. I'm trying to find a book." The man said with a worried frown. Crysta curtsied and walked away, but then stopped as she noticed a book on the floor.

It wasn't a book. It was a diary.

"Sir...?"

"Please wait outside, Miss Snowpidgeon."

"But...um..." Crysta bit her lowerlip and carefully peeked to the book. It was named; Mary Gowland. The girl blinked and then glanced back to the teacher.

'_Now, he's a guy. He couldn't possibly be looking for this. I mean, this is Mary Gowland...the owner has to be a woman, right?'_

"..."

'_What if...he's stealing this diary because he has a crush with this Mary woman? Poor lady! I should just keep it until I meet her!'_

"...Miss Snowpidgeon?" Crysta flinched and paled when she looked up to see the teacher scowling and turned pale.

"Excuse me, that's mine." He mumbled, his face was obviously heating up. His hand was up, waiting for her to give the diary.

Crysta frowned and held it close. "Y-You're...looking for a diary?"

He cleared his throat. "Y-Yes."

Crysta blinked as she got another thought. "Are you sure this is the one? This diary belongs to Miss Mary Gowland, you see?"

*COUGH* *COUGH*

"...Th-Th...That's..." *cough*

"...?"

The man facepalmed and groaned, it was visible from his ears that he was completely red.

"That's my name." He mumbled again.

Crysta gaped with a confused look.

"Huh?"

The man huffed and looked away, though Crysta could see it clearly that he was still red.

"M-My name is Mary Gowland."

* * *

**Duck: Yeee~ This is our first collab~ Sorry if it's short~! Who wants to write it next?**

**Elise: Next chapter will be written by BrokenBlackCat! Stay tuned! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 2: Dolce**

* * *

_Dolce: sweet (Italian)_

* * *

Awkward didn't just describe what Gowland was feeling right now. He was downright embarrassed and would likely want to hide to the deepest hole made.

"…"

*COUGH* *COUGH*

"Can I please have my diary now?" Gowland asked, face still red and eyes looking anywhere but the female.

Crysta blushed in embarrassment at her mistake and quickly bowed. "I'm sorry about that!" she said, pushing the diary to the man though Gowland was not able to be ready to get it and it fell from the ground.

The female blushed harder if possible and quickly apologized. "I'm sorry!"

Gowland smiled slightly. "No, it's fine." he kneeled down to get the book.

"No, I'll get it!"

Crysta, of course, was quick to do the same and for that, their fingers touched the each other.

They stared at the fingers before staring at the owners and beeping red, they immediately pulled their hands away.

"I'm sorry!" they exclaimed at the same then stared at each other again. "No, it's my fault!"

"…"

"…"

They stared at each other again and Gowland was quick to avert his eyes. "H-how…about I show you to your dorm now, Miss Snowpidgeon?" he asked nervously, looking anywhere but the student again.

Crysta looked downward and couldn't agree more.

"Y-yes…please."

o-o

"Here is your dorm, Miss Snowpidgeon." Gowland stated, slightly calmer than before and pulled out a key. "Here is your key and I suggest you don't lose it for there's no replacement."

"I see." Crysta nodded in understanding and took the key. She was about to open the dorm when she remembered something. She turned to the man and asked curiously, "Do I have a roommate?"

Gowland shook his head. "Normally, students share a dorm but I am asked by the principal if there's a Snowpidgeon that came for help in getting to the dorms, I must not give her any roommates in any means necessary." he explained politely before hurrying to go away.

"Typical of Mother to just request for something like this." Crysta mumbled to herself with a sigh before opening her dorm.

She was, for lack of word, amazed at how sparkling clean and organized the dorm was.

The space was impressively large considering the fact the door was rather plain. The furnitures were also grand. There were a king-sized bed, a bathroom with a shower and heater, a small luxury sofa and a medium-sized television. Also, the dorm was air-conditioned.

"Again, nonetheless from my mother." Crysta sighed heavily. "But how did she even managed to pay for this? And I'd rather like the plain instead."

Though she was complaining, she still managed to get all her stuffs in.

And then, the young lady realized something and slapped her head.

"I forgot to ask about my schedule."

Crysta sighed and opened the door of her dorm, only to be greeted by a hard breathing Gowland. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly, temporally forgetting about her previous problem.

"Ah…" Gowland took a deep breath before nodding. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"So...um why are you here, sir?" Crysta asked nervously, thinking along the line "stalker!".

Gowland blushed slightly but took out a piece of paper. "Here is your schedule." he scratched his head a little. "I kinda forgot to give it a while ago."

"I see." Crysta smiled in gratitude. "Thank you, sir."

"I-it's no problem at all." Gowland looked away though there was a clear color of pink in his face.

"Would you like me to show you around?"

Crysta raised an eyebrow to that. She kinda liked the man since he was different but he was still a stranger.

"I mean no harm to it!" Gowland's face got into a deeper red and his words came out shuttering. "I-I just f-found out you are one of m-my s-students and…"

Crysta blinked. "You're my teacher?" she asked curiously while the man nodded with a bright blush. She then smiled slightly. "Then please lead the way."

Gowland turned away with that and started moving tensely.

"T-this way."

o-o

Gowland opened a classroom and walked inside it with Crysta following awkwardly.

Everyone in the room paid no heed to them except for a female dirty blonde who stared at them in disinterest.

Crysta found it really hard to not look away from those eyes but she forced them to turn away to look for some vacant sit.

Gowland cleared his throat and almost immediately the attention was with him. "Students, I am your teacher, Sir Gowland and we will all get along." he said friendly and Crysta found herself raising her eyebrow.

This man after all was shy to her, not friendly.

Gowland then turned to Crysta and saw she still didn't have a sit. "Is there any vacant sit for Miss Snowpidgeon?" he asked the class which chorused with no's.

Luckily, someone, a male brunette, pointed to the sit next to the dirty blonde from before. "How about that sit next to her?" he asked with a pleasant smile but earned a glare from the said female.

"Well, if it's okay with you, Miss?" the teacher asked not bothered by the glare.

The young lady turned away and everyone believed it's the best "yes" they could get from the female.

Crysta couldn't help but feel she had seen her somewhere. She walked to her sit and turned to her seatmate with a friendly smile. "Hello, I'm Crysta Snowpidgeon and you are?" she asked, trying to make some friends.

The dirty blonde glared and ignored her.

Crysta sighed in dejection but then turned to the teacher who started talking instead.

"Okay, does everyone have their musical instrument with them?" Gowland asked professionally, making a heroine stare in horror.

Crysta had forgotten that she was going to study how to play an instrument and didn't bring any instrument!

"Worry not for those who haven't brought theirs." Gowland continued on. "We have extra instrument that you can use."

Crysta sighed in relief and she could feel someone staring at her. She turned and saw her seatmate's glance on her though the female was not glaring.

And Crysta felt like she wanted to be friends with her. Like they had a silent connection.

"Um." she started nervously. "What's your name?"

The dirty blonde stared hard before mumbling something Crysta couldn't hear for the other students started shouting.

"Sir Gowland, I pick the piano."

"Teach, I call dibs on the trumpet!"

"Can I please have the flute?"

"Clarinet, sir!"

"I want the guitar!"

Crysta turned and stared in horror as the other students already taking the extra instrument. She quickly went to the teacher and was rewarded with only one instrument; a violin.

She gulped. She knew for a fact playing violin was extremely harder than most instrument.

"Miss Snowpidgeon, aren't you going to take the violin?" Gowland asked curiously with hinted worry.

Crysta sighed heavily and took the violin, getting back to her sit. She was thinking that it wouldn't be that difficult and it wouldn't hurt but try right?

"Now, you all will try playing your temporally instrument." Gowland instructed and everyone did as told.

Crysta watched in amazement as some were really amazing at playing their respective instruments though she did also noticed how her seatmate was not playing.

She wondered if the female didn't get an instrument but it was all lost when the teacher called her out to play.

Crysta inhaled and exhaled, calming her beating heart and closed her eyes. She positioned herself to play and…

*SQUUUUEEEEEK*

She quickly stopped and opened her eyes. She beeped red and looked down in embarrassment.

The sound she produced was horrible, simply horrible.

Crysta waited for any laughter or mockery or teasing but nothing came.

She looked up and saw Gowland staring at her comfortably and understandingly. "This is how you play with the violin." he said with a pleasant smile, guiding the female's hand and making a pleasant sound.

And as soon as Gowland left her, Crysta knew something was wrong with her.

She put her left hand on her chest.

*BA-THUMP* *BA-THUMP*

"What was that?" she asked herself, wide eye.

o-o

Gowland grinned at his students. Everyone was doing great and even Crysta who messed up at first was amazing as time passed. They were all natural in music.

Then, his grin grew wider at the sight of the dirty blonde.

"Since you all seemed skilled enough, let's try playing separately!" he announced cheerfully and everyone, except a glaring blonde and a confused Crysta. "First, we'll have someone coming from an aristocrat family…"

He pointed at the dirty blonde who narrowed her eyes.

"Alice Liddell!"

* * *

**Cat: …I'm sorry! I think I totally messed up! Please forgive me! *cries* Ah! Also, is Bee next?**

**Bee: ...? What? This is awesome! Why are you saying sorry, Cat?**

**Duck: Teehee~ How will you mess this up, now, Bee? Elise the Writing Desk is writing next! Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 3: Arietta**

* * *

_Arietta: A short aria (Italian)_

* * *

A pair of twins were rushing through the empty grand corridor of Crescendo Academy. Obviously, they were late to their very first class. Trying not to gain too much attention, they avoided running beside the class' windows.

They know who they were, and if others acknowledged them at the moment, they would be even more late for their class.

"This is your...damn fault for...signing those girls'...freaking shirts..." the first twin with a scowl, said while panting as they ran.

"What...We have to keep...good image...man..." the other twin gasped. "Save your breath...why is our damn class in...the other side...of our dorm...? Too...damn far...!" he glared at the note in his hand.

"There...it is!" the other twin gasped and they screeched their heels, almost missing the french door from their grasp. Slamming it open, the class fell in instant silence at their intruding.

"Ohh..." they sighed. "We're in the middle of...something...aren't we?"

"Sorry...for coming so damn...late..."

"..."

The twins then noticed that the girls started to whisper to each other. The ginger-haired teacher cleared his throat and sighed.

"Fine, take a seat, Jokers."

Gratefully, the two pulled their chair behind two girls. One with the platinum blonde hair, was gaping at them with flustered face. The other darker blonde apparently didn't give a care at all.

"So yeah—"

"Mr. Gowland!" a girl chirped excitedly, hand up. "Are they really Jokers!?" she gasped.

The said twins exchanged funny stares.

The teacher, Mr. Gowland, half-sighed and half-groaned, nodded to the question. "Yes, yes, they are...Students, those twins are Black and White Joker that you're seeing."

"Oh my God...we're going to the same class with the Jokers..."

"This is the happiest moments in my life..."

"I can now die happily..."

The Jokers chuckled at the female students' gasp and sigh. The boys just gave them annoyed jealous looks, and the platinum blonde before them blushed even deeper, clamping her mouth and then looked away.

"Hey there, guys..." one of them, either Black or White casually greeted.

"Nice seeing ya..." the other one snickered.

The Jokers were famous two-singers band. What made them special was the fact that until today, no one could differ them. They were very identical, no one knew which was Black which was White. However, for the sake of narration, I had to point out their names here.

"Calm down, now, pay attention..." Mr. Gowland said louder through the sudden buzz. "Now let's go back to where we were before. Alice Liddell, will you please come up and tell me what instrument will you play—"

*munch, munch, munch*

"..."

*munch, munch, munch*

"A-Alice Liddell, it is not allowed to eat in the class."

"_Okai_."

Crysta, the girl beside her, blinked in surprise as for the first time, Alice Liddell spoke. The dark-blonde put down her _Koala March_ box on the desk and sighed as she stood.

"..."

"Phhhffft..." the Jokers clamped their mouths.

The other students either chuckled or giggled as they saw the girl stood up. Crysta had her eyes widened.

Alice Liddell was very short. She looked like...an elementary student. Her face remained unfazed as she nonchalantly walked to the front of the class.

No wonder she didn't came up to pick an instrument! She didn't want to stand up and show her...short-ness...

"Alright, what do you want to perform for us?" Mr. Gowland asked naturally, wasn't bothered at all by the girl's petiteness.

Alice just pointed at a harp which stood beside the teacher's podium. The class exploded into laughter. She was so small, and the harp was so big, it seemed very ironic.

"Hahaha! Hey, don't you think that harp is too big for you, Shortie?" a brunet teased, laughing as he held his stomach in pain.

WHACK

"..."

...

"OW! My face!" the brunet whined in pain and caught a rubber eraser which had smacked him on the face.

Everyone stared and gaped at the short dark blonde who just shot the boy with a...

..Slingshot.

"A-Alice Liddell...v-violence is not allowed...uhmmm...N-Never mind..." Mr. Gowland gulped as the petite girl stared up at him with blank stare.

Crysta blushed at the whole event and sighed dreamily.

"Oh...She's so cool...I want to be her friend..."

The Jokers heard this and exchanged narrowed glances.

"This girl is nuts." White whispered.

"That Shortie is nuts too—OW!" Black grimaced as a rubber eraser just landed his face.

The Jokers clamped their mouth as Alice had released her slingshot again, apparently able to hear them.

Mr. Gowland cleared his throat and shuffled the scores in his hands. "Alice...you may play this for us and I will take note on how well you're doing." He handed a Canon in D score to the short girl, who took it and nonchalantly prepared herself behind the taller harp.

~.X.~

Crysta had never touched a violin before. When she tried to play it, she was told off by Mr. Gowland on how to correctly hold a violin. She had no idea what notes here and there, or how to pick different level of the notes. Crysta knew she was a complete beginner.

The first class she was in, was a Homeroom. It was to determine how far a student's awareness of notes, which explains why they could pick random instruments. Crysta wished she could pick the piano, but she was too late and got the violin.

And she sounded horrible.

As she watched the others played,though, she realized that in the class, there were many kinds of students with different levels. There was that brunet, he played the cello expertedly.

Or that albino boy, he played the piano with eyes closed! There were other younger twins, they played clarinet well for beginner level.

But then, there was that short girl, Alice. The class fell silent and no longer laughing as she started to pick the strings gently. She metamorphosed into a different figure. No one payed attention at her size at all. She became one with the angelic instrument as she picked the notes of cheerful and warm Canon.

"That's very good." Mr. Gowland held his hand after the middle part, and then took his violin. "Let us see if you can do the duet." He nodded to her. Alice closed her eyes again, and they started to play.

Crysta blushed at the view. Mr. Gowland had always seem timid and jumpy, but as he picked his violin, he also turned into a different personality. His eyebrows were firm above his closed eyes as the soothing Canon played from his instrument on his shoulder.

The two harmoniously played the music. Alice picked up the fast pace while Mr. Gowland softly played the main notes, both performed repetitiously through the end. The melodies resonated through the class.

'_They are beautiful..._' Crysta thought warmly. _'Can I ever play like that? What do they feel? Do they know that they're very beautiful when they play?'_

With one last pull and some more pick on the strings, the Canon ended. There were milliseconds of silence, and the class then burst into a polite clap. Mr. Gowland bowed, and Alice stood up, curtsying with bored face.

Crysta blushed again. "Awww! She's so cute!" she cooed at how the Mini Blonde curtsied.

"Hm, not bad..." White nodded, still clapping.

"Not bad at all..." Black nodded, crossing his arms.

Mr. Gowland chuckled. "You students may not realize this, but Alice Liddell is the little sister of Lorina Liddell and Edith Liddell."

...

"Wha—Sister!?"

"Those Lorina and Edith!?"

"The Contrast Divas?"

"Hey! Hey! Are you for real—"

*munch, munch, munch, munch*

Alice had appeared back on her seat beside Crysta, munching her _Koala March_. Crysta dropped a sweat, laughing nervously. Sure enough, no wonder she looked familiar.

The Contrast Divas; Lorina and Edith were famous solo singers. They were known as siblings but they had chosen different style. Lorina was the soft and warm styled singer, while Edith chose the sassy modern singing style. Like comparing _Taylor Swift_ to _Lady Gaga_. Though both were loved.

Hardcore fans would knew that they had a little sister, but...

"Alright, alright, keep it down, students. Now, as for you, Jokers." Mr. Gowland succesfully calmed down the girls at the mention of the Jokers. "Are you just coming here for the Vocal class or are you going to pick an instrument major as well?"

White hummed, tapping his chin. "Yes or no...We still have much time to pick, since our main major is Vocal, yes?"

"Probably just join the clubs..." Black smirked, and the girls aww-ed at that sexy smirk.

"Fine then." Mr. Gowland smiled and then took out his notebook. "Now that the testing session is over, I will announce who will have to start from the Basic Class." He stood behind the podium and wrote on the white board.

"Basic Class is a morning class where you will have to learn from writing and reading musical notes, memorizing Italian music terms and the right keys on the instrument that you've chosen as your major." He explained to the confused faces. He then looked at his notes.

"Delaney and Adam Twelves—"

"Next time just call us Dee and Dum Tweedles!" the dark-haired twins on the front corner exclaimed quickly before the others could remember their real names.

"S-Sure...Oh yeah, for those whom I don't call, check out the list on your tables, and choose your main major there, as well as those whom I call. Next, Albus King..."

Crysta sighed sadly as she realized she would be called for the Basic Class. Then again, she really had no idea about music until she came to this stared at her major list. The majors were classified into Strings, Harp, Piano, Brass, Vocal and Winds.

Some majors were taught by names that Crysta were familiar with.

Strings were the group for violin, viola and cello, led by Mr. Gowland. Winds were for clarinet, flute and oboe. The Brass section included saxophone, trumpet and trombone; she knew that Mr. Jericho Bermuda, the playa jazz artisan was in charge of this major.

Piano was categorized into elaborate plays, classical and vocal piano, and Crescendo Academy was famous for their teacher, Gray Ringmarc. Vocal class was teamed according to student's voice range. Harp was the only one which wasn't divided, and Crysta was surprised to know that Julius Monrey was in it; he was more known as a viola player, even more than Mr. Gowland.

"Wait a second...why are drums and guitars aren't here?" Crysta asked to no one, but almost jumped when Alice suddenly spoke.

"Those instruments aren't suited for aristocrats." The short girl spoke, drawing a check for the Harp section. "Crescendo provides studio for pop and jazz but mainly classic. They always import guitarist and drummer."

"Damn, that's lame." Crysta heard one of the Jokers scoffed. Glancing over her back, she saw the two had Vocal Major checked.

"Nothin' new...Sidney Black hates rock and band stuff." Black rolled his eyes.

"That brat probably had no idea how to enjoy life." White chuckled.

"Hmm," Crysta shrugged. "Not that I can play any instruments..."

"Why don't pick vocals then?" the brunet in front of their seat—the one got hit by Alice's rubber eraser—he grinned at her. "Your violin was terrible. Obviously that's the first time you held it."

Crysta blushed in shame. "Sorry about that..." she apologized awkwardly.

The brunet chuckled and turned his gaze to the munching dark-blonde. "Hey, that hurts a lot, you know? Why are you carrying a slingshot? Are you five or some—"

WHACK

"Ouch! Not again!"

The Jokers burst into laughter as they watched the brunet whine in pain. Alice put down her slingshot and returned to eat her _Koala March_ as if nothing happened.

"A-Are you okay?" Crysta awkwardly asked, unsure if she should side with Alice, but rubber eraser could hurt a lot in short distance.

"Hahah!" the brunet winced as he threw away the rubber. "Ace Leopold is known for his hard-head." He smirked to Alice. "You're such a different Liddell. Still can't believe it. And you? Your name?" he turned and winked to Crysta.

"Crysta Snowpidgeon..." she murmured shyly, rubbing the back of her head. "Oh, I still don't know what to pick. I can't pick Vocal Class since my mother wants me to learn instrument."

"Oh, you're one of those girls..." the Jokers gasped. Crysta turned at them in confuse.

"You're here for Sidney Black's requirements, aren'tcha?" she turned to Ace, who had a naughty grin on his face. "Sad, sad, sad~ What's the point of playing music if you don't go for the fun?" he hummed, turning his back to them.

"W-Well, but I—"

"No wonder you have no idea what to pick..." White sighed.

"You probably have no idea what you're doing when you hold that damn violin." Black shook his head.

Crysta blushed and looked down silently. Well, part of that was true; she had no idea of anything, and she was there because her mother's order. Now that true Musicians had pointed that out, Crysta felt very ashamed of herself. She was tainting a great music academy with selfish needs.

"That isn't any of you idiots' business." They quickly turned to Alice, who had pulled out another box of _Koala March_ and tore it open.

"Whatever reason you have to play music, you will always have fun doing it." The girl said, plopping the biscuit into her mouth. "Even if you play bad or can't hold an instrument right, just touching it already makes you excited." Alice then stopped saying anything as she was busy munching her snack.

Ace scoffed. "Well, that's kinda true..." he admitted.

"True," White nodded.

"True," Black closed his eyes.

Crysta blushed, feeling as if Alice could read her minds. She was right. The first time Crysta held a violin, she was very excited; what to do with it? This instrument could create melody! Could she spend more time with it? Those were her feelings.

Besides, as she realized, that she was surrounded by a group of true music lovers, she wanted to focus to spend more time with the violin. She then stared at Mr. Gowland, who was packing his violin.

There was a wish in her heart. Crysta wished she could have a duet with Mr. Gowland's violin. She didn't know why, she just wished...

"Crysta Snowpidgeon?"

"Y-Yes!" Crysta abruptly stood.

Mr. Gowland raised his eyebrows, faint flush on his face. "You're taking the Basic Class. Have you decided on a major?"

"Yes, I'm going to learn violin." Crysta said with determination.

For now, she wanted to keep the fact that she had to learn music instrument for Sidney Black. Her adrenaline was rushing for no reason, as she eagerly waited for the day she could duet with many great people. Accompanying the Jokers' song, playing alongside Alice's harp...being in the same orchestra with Ace...

She wanted to play along with Mr. Gowland the most. Crysta secretly smiled to the short, silent but soft-hearted girl beside her. Alice might seem cold, harsh and kept eating all the chance she's got, but Crysta thought there was more to see than the eyes. Like a short aria, it was a flash melody, but deep. Just like what she said, and Crysta would held onto her words;

'_Whatever reason you have to play music, you will always have fun doing it._'

* * *

**Elise: This probably sounds irresponsible, but tomorrow Duck and I are having the test of our future, so...we can't help but hand out the next chapter for Cat. **

**Alice is a combination of Hotaru Imai, Youichi Hijiri and Edward Elric here.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode 4: Poco A Poco  
**chapter by: ImADuckQuack  
_Anna Molly by Incubus; Ode to Joy by Beethoven; Prelude Cello Suite no. 1 by Bach_

* * *

_Poco A Poco: Little by little/ Slowly but steadily (Italian)_

* * *

Crysta groaned as she furiously scratched her note book with her pen, frustrated. Mr. Gowland laughed awkwardly and waved his hands for her to calm down. It was already dark, and other students had left the Strings Class, except for Crysta, Mr. Gowland and Ace.

"You don't have to be so worked up on the shape, Snow." Mr. Gowland said softly, while Crysta turned a new page. "Come now, from the beginning." He turned to Ace swiftly. "You've lost your power starting from part 27th, Ace."

"Yes, I've never played a solo..." Ace was heaving a little with a smile. "Usually when backing others, I only play the same notes back and forth, and just changing the major."

Mr. Gowland nodded. "I see. Repetition might make your stamina good, but the lack of agility can drain your energy. Prelude is just two and a half minutes while backing music spends above three minutes." He analyzed, pushing his glasses as Ace put down his cello. "You need to do something that's dynamic so your mentality will be prepared for solo pieces. I must say you've played Bach's Prelude quite well for the first few parts."

Ace nodded and held up his cello. "Thank you for the suggestion, sir. What kind of activities that are dynamic?"

Crysta watched the dialogue back and forth. She didn't understand; Ace was playing just fine in her ears. Ah, she'd never understand experts. Even Ace realized he did something wrong in his play. Prelude was a piece that Crysta often heard in movies and serial so she more or less knew if Ace played wrong. She didn't find the difference between Ace's play and what she've heard so far.

"Walking around, sport games, mystery books. They'll keep you guessing and thrilled." Mr. Gowland suggested.

"I understand if sport and books can be thrilling; but walking around...?" Crysta suddenly exclaimed out of her consciousness. Her eyes widened and she clamped her mouth. "Oh, sorry...I was rude."

Mr. Gowland chuckled. "When you walk around, you might and might not encounter things. If you're observant enough you might notice different changes in your environment. Or maybe it's just me." He smiled to her, and turned to Ace. "You may return to your room, Ace. Prepare for hard work; this is your first solo for the Spring Festival."

"Thank you. See ya, Snowy." Ace snickered to Crysta and collected his instrument, before exiting the Strings Class.

Crysta sighed since it was near dinner time, yet she was still to memorize notes and wrote them down. After finishing her second sheet, Mr. Gowland took out a stopwatch.

"Now let's see how fast you can do it."

"Wh-What?" Crysta gulped.

"I'll order a line of notes and you'd have to memorize it and wrote them down. For starter, I'll just give you the bold notes. Ready?"

Crysta glared at her paper and held her pen. "Ready." She nodded.

"And...go." Gowland clicked his tongue. "Tre, tre, quattro, cinque, cinque, quattro, tre, due, uno, uno, due, tre, tre, due, due." He stopped and clicked the stopwatch.

Crysta was sweating as she drew the notes. It drove her on edge since she had to double use her head; translating the Italian numbers, memorizing them and finally drawing them to the sheet.

The platinum haired girl unconsciously read the notes out loud; "E, E, F, G, G, F, E, D, C, C, D, E, E, D, D..."

Mr. Gowland raised his eyebrows and smiled at this. He nodded as she sorted the notes and wrote them down.

"Done!"

"Five minutes and thirty seconds." Mr. Gowland announced. He then took the paper she had written in and nodded. "_Parfait_!"

Crysta giggled. "Isn't that supposed to be _perfetto_, sir?"

Mr. Gowland blushed a little. "Heheh...I-I love Parfait and it sounds more Italian than _perfetto_." He laughed awkwardly.

"That was _Ode to Joy_, right?" Crysta lit up at realization. "I love that song."

"Yes." Mr. Gowland smiled. "I love that song too. Hm, no, actually I was planning to give you random notes..." the ginger teacher frowned, rubbing the back of his neck. "When I watch your serious face, that piece just came out...I have no idea why."

Crysta was obviously surprised, and she blushed at the thought that seeing her made Mr. Gowland thought of _Ode to Joy_. Mr. Gowland realized his bold words and blushed as well.

"Uh—Ah...Um, I'm sorry...It's kind of weird, huh?" he quickly waved his hands.

"No, thanks sir. That's...a very nice compliment for me." Crysta shyly said, rubbing her cheek with...

Her pen.

"Oh no!" she gasped and glared at her pen. "Why did I—Mr. Gowland, how messy is my cheek?" she whined, turning her cheek to her for her teacher to examine.

Mr. Gowland laughed. "Ahaha, Snowpidgeon, why did you do that? The ink is covering your cheek in the shape of tornado!" he moved forth and held up his hand to stroke her cheek hard, trying to wipe the ink off. "Hmm, it's quite thick. Oh, wait..." he pulled out a handkerchief and took a bottle of water on his desk.

He then rubbed his wet handkerchief onto her tainted cheek. Crysta was blushing hard and her heart was thumping madly. Despite the coldness of the cloth on her cheek, her face felt hot. Mr. Gowland was quite oblivious sometimes. Crysta was wondering why she was enjoying this; she didn't say anything, worried if Mr. Gowland would stop.

He tenderly cleansed her cheek with the soft handkerchief. She could smell spicy scent from the cloth; warm and tender scent, defining Mr. Gowland's personality.

"Now it's all clean." Mr. Gowland smiled happily. He noticed that Crysta was all silent. As he saw her face was flushing dark, he realized what he had done and got flustered as well. "Uhm...Did I go too far...I-I was just...I'm sorry, sometimes I'm..." he sighed and rubbed his temple, completely flustered.

"Thanks, Mr. Gowland." Crysta cut off, wanting to leave the awkward zone.

The two fell silent and couldn't look at each other. She flinched when she heard him took a sharp breath.

*cough*

"Do you think...it's weird for a person like me to write a diary...?" he asked in a voice that's barely heard. "I mean...I want to hear your honest opinion, Miss Snowpidgeon."

Crysta blinked her lime-colored eyes curiously, wondering if her opinion really mattered.

"Not at all." She shook her head slowly. "It just shows that you treasure your memories; you have a tender heart, Mr. Gowland." She smiled shyly, now rubbing her cheek with her finger. "My Father used to write a diary too, and as he passed away, he left the book for me to read. He had a wonderful adventure in life."

Mr. Gowland was listening and staring at her intently with a serious frown. Crysta looked down to her knees.

"Maybe one day you'll have someone to share your life with and you want them to know what kind of person and what kind of adventure you've had in life, right, Mr. Gowland?"

The ginger-haired teacher beamed at her. "I never thought so. Now that I heard it from you...well, I think that's a wonderful idea. Thank you, Snowpidgeon—"

*DING-DONG-DING-DONG*

The two of them flinched and they turned to see over the window; it was dark, not evening anymore. Crysta twitched as she realized...

*guuu~*

"I'm sorry...I..." Crysta clutched her stomach in shame as it roared in hunger. Mr. Gowland blinked, and then laughed.

"Ahaha, sorry I kept you too long. Very well, I'll treat you for today, Snow."

"Th-Thanks, sir..." Crysta giggled awkwardly. The two then exited the Strings Class, heading to the academy's cafeteria. The dinner was done and they were the only ones there.

Crysta hummed happily while she had a thought in her mind; '_It will be just the two of us in the cafeteria, and it's just my second day!'_

The platinum blonde paused her pace and Mr. Gowland walked ahead.

She twitched with faint flush on her face.

'_Wait...So what if it's just the two of us...?_' Crysta held her cheeks with her soft palms. _'Just me...and Mr. Gowland...having dinner..._'

'_A dinner date!?'_ she shrieked in her mind.

"Hm? Snowpidgeon, do you have something on your mind?" Mr. Gowland obliviously stopped as he just noticed that his student was left behind some steps.

"Ah...Nothing. Hahah..." she quickly rushed to follow her teacher.

Her heart was thumping like crazy.

She frowned to herself.

'_What is going on...?'_

(o/o)

"_A cloud hangs over_

_This city by the sea_

_I watched the ships pass,_

_I wonder if she might be_

_Out there and sober_

_...As well from loneliness_

_Please do persist girl, it's time we met and made..._

_...A mess..."_

Ace stopped his pace after heading back from dinner. He was just going to pass the Girl's Dorm to get to the Boy's Dorm, and he heard that music. It was an alternative rock genre, he noted. The music came from the longue. Casually, he came to see who played that song.

"_I picture your face, in the back of my eyes,_

_A fire in the attic, a proof of the prize_

_Anna Molly, Anna Molly, Anna Molly..._"

Ace noticed who had been playing and singing it. The other girls were watching them in amazement, and there was Alice, playing the normal guitar, sitting on the table, singing along with Vivaldi Hargreaves who was tapping the table with her hands.

"Hey, pretty awesome." He commented with a smirk.

"What are you doing here, Ace?" a girl asked him with an unimpressed stare.

"Don't you dare do something funny." Another girl laughed.

"Ouch, that's harsh." Ace chuckled and the girls gave him a seat. "Liddell, I didn't know you're also capable of guitar."

*munch-munch-munch*

"Aww, she's so cute when she's ignoring others and eating!" the girls cooed as Alice wasn't responding, and instead, was shoving a piece of pizza into her mouth.

Ace laughed. _'Girls are weird...'_

"Hah, Ace is always so nosy." Vivaldi, the purplette rolled her eyes, unamused. "Weren't you supposed to head back to your dorm, Leopold?" she quirked an eyebrow to the brunet, who grinned.

"Hey, what are you girls doing—Oh, Ace..." everyone turned to a new comer; a golden blonde with empty blue eyes, who quickly flushed at the sight of Ace.

"Oh, here comes your Secret Admirer~" the girls teased Ace, who just laughed casually and snickered at the golden blonde.

"Hello, Regina. I see your night gown there. Quite cute, I must say." He smiled politely, blinking to the girl's outfit.

Regina Trancy had her eyes wide and looked down to her attire. She was in her see-through night gown. And Ace was there. And he saw...her everything...

The other girls exploded into laughter.

Regina narrowed her eyes angrily, and then bewildered, she looked around to find someone who could pull the topic away from her. That was when she noticed the guitar on the short dark blonde's arms.

"Alice Liddell! What do you think you're holding?"

"..."

Vivaldi turned to her friend, and then to Regina with a confused frown. "I don't know. I thought she was holding your boring Victoria's Secrets underwear." She rolled her eyes. "It's a guitar, DUH!"

The girls laughed again, and to Regina's dismay, Ace chuckled along.

"If the teacher sees you having a guitar, he'll confiscate it!" she scoffed and crossed her arms. "Oh, maybe even better, I can call Sidney Black for you girls."

Vivaldi had a very dangerous scowl and was about to retort, but then everyone froze as a cold voice interupted them.

"What is this talk about. Why are you ladies still out of your room." Everyone's eyes widened to the newcomer, except for Ace, who narrowed his eyes in distaste, and Alice, whose eyes could only show a look of boredom.

Sidney Black narrowed his black and red eyes at the sight of the instrument in Alice's arms.

"Alice Liddell, what is the meaning of this. Hand that wretched instrument over." He coldly ordered.

"N-No, Black..." a girl started.

"...She's not playing it, she was just showing it..." another tried to lie.

"What if we don't want to!?" Vivaldi challenged hot-headedly.

Sidney easily turned to her without even a flinch. "I'll have Mr. Ringmarc talk to you." He answered, and his eyes were back to Alice.

Vivaldi was about to open her mouth and yell, but a small hand held her shoulder. Vivaldi turned to the dark blonde who then stood and carried her guitar lightly. Alice handed the instrument to Sidney without any change in her face, and then walked to the corridor, unlocking her room.

"I'll have you girls, and Ace Leopold, to know this and maybe spread this to others." Sidney held the instrument under his arm with the same cold look. "Any elements which are related to rock, techno and reggae are prohibited for all inhabitants in this academy. If I once again hear as much as one of those genre played in your music player, detention will be waiting for you."

Everyone couldn't and wouldn't respond to this. Sidney stoically turned to Alice, who nodded and then entered her room without even saying anything despite it was all about her guitar.

"I'll see you girls tomorrow..." Ace murmured as he escaped the longue and gave Sidney one last cold stare before heading away. The girls followed suit Alice and entered their rooms. Regina chuckled happily and smiled to Sidney, despite he didn't see it.

Sidney stared at the instrument in his hands and sighed, pushing his glasses.

"Sorry, Alice." He muttered to the guitar as if talking to the short girl herself. "Why do you have to do this? It's forbidden..." he stroke the strings with a finger. "Don't worry, I'll keep this safe for you."

Sidney gave the instrument a light kiss.

*BLITZ*

The black-haired teen froze as he realized the flash. He then glared to a platinum-blonde girl, who laughed nervously as she pocketed her cellphone.

"Ehehe..." Crysta giggled shyly. "I think I just caught you on the act, Sidney Black?"

Sidney twitched and started to sweat.

"I wonder what will happen if everyone knows this..." Crysta murmured to herself. "If it's a gamble, then the possibility will be fifty-fifty. The school's regulation will change, or you'll be punished...Hmm...with addition that everyone will tease your secret undying love to Alice Liddell..."

Crysta hummed in deep thought. She just saw the whole thing, because she saw Sidney Black was peeking behind the wall and saw Ace casually strut into the longue. The platinum-blonde didn't know he was Sidney Black, so she decided to watched what was going on.

Crysta didn't know that some music genre are prohibited in Crescendo, and as she watched Sidney Black confiscating Alice's guitar, she felt angry. It might appear that the midget didn't feel anything, but Crysta could see her sadness faintly even from afar.

Crysta then had a courage grew in her heart. She compiled what she had seen, and decide to observe Sidney Black.

And BAM. Did that give her a lot of information. Sidney Black was just a Tsundere longing for the little Alice...

'_Aww, now that I think about it...this is so cute..._' Crysta cooed in mind. She then narrowed her eyes. _'Wait...if Sidney is already in love with Alice Liddell...and then so many women had been applying to propose him...then what will happen to us? Oh God, what will happen if Mother knows!?_'

Crysta then noticed how Sidney was approaching her stoically, gripping the guitar in his hand.

"Crysta Snowpidgeon..."

Crysta stepped back in a flinch and her eyes widened as Sidney held up the instrument, as if going to whack her with it.

"Delete that picture!"

"No!"

Crysta grimaced and started to dash as Sidney started to chase her.

"Please! Please delete it!" he yelled angrily.

"No! No way! This will change everything!" Crysta turned and had an idea. Taking out her cellphone, she sent the picture to all her three e-mails. What was cool, she did this while running.

"Wh-What are you doing!?" Sidney screeched.

"I'm saving it to my e-mails!"

"No! Please!"

Crysta then proceeded to her next plan and taking advantage to the Dormitory's route, she circled the Boy's dorm and returned to the Girl's dorm. Frantically speeding up, Crysta grabbed her doorknob and rushed in slamming her door close right before Sidney could stamp the guitar on top of her head.

"Crysta Snowpidgeon!" Sidney knocked softly, not wanting to wake up the other girls. "Crysta Snowpidgeon how dare you!" he hissed.

Crysta heaved and took her breath back into system as she prepared a plan. Alright, since Sidney was sadly in love to the short Alice, Crysta couldn't possibly flirt and try to win his hand on marriage; Mother's Plan completely failed. She's obviously not marrying someone who's in love with her friend!

Then what's the point of being here? Crysta frowned. If she couldn't marry Sidney, then her family would just fell into bankrupt...Unless...

Carefully opening her door just a slight, Crysta glared at an inch of Sidney's feature.

"I won't share that picture." She said to him.

Sidney blinked with a scowl. He then crossed his arms, understanding what's going on. "On what condition?"

Crysta smiled with hope.

"Only if you can guarantee my debut in Entertainment world to be a blast. I want you to make me a succesful Violinist." She gave him the deal.

Sidney was silent for a while. "It's not easy. I can guarantee only if you'll do what I say. You'll have to work very hard." He whispered back.

Crysta raised her eyebrows, rather surprised that he was very thoughtful of this deal. It was as if he really didn't want anyone to know about his feeelings...!

"On what kind of 'success' are you talking about?" he asked her again.

Crysta smiled. "Until my family's monetary is secured for seven generation."

Sidney sighed. "Are you ready to work hard?"

Crysta nodded in determination and then completely left her door open. She held a hand for him.

"I will do whatever you say that's related to successing my debut, and if my success is guaranteed, I will make sure no one sees your picture." She said.

Sidney closed his eyes and groaned, abruptly taking her hand.

"It's a deal."

It was a firm grip. Crysta shook their hands once, and she could feel it; hardwork and obstacles to a successful debut. This was her only way of saving the Snowpidgeon Family and not getting in the way of Sidney Black's undying love.

She had to succeed. She had no other choice. Crysta might not realize this; slowly but steadily, her story would grow into an adventure as well. Either it's her progress into becoming an entertainer, or her unconsciously growing romance.

Slowly but steadily.

* * *

**Duck: Yeee~ Do you guys realize that I just turned Sidney somehow into Crysta's servant, just like in the game? Do you? DO YOU? **

**Thanks for the support so far! I remember Bee said that Cat will be writing this episode instead of me, but now that I'm feeling much better and Cat is still out sick...well, here you go!**

**Make sure to wish Cat so she could get better soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Episode 5: Crescendo  
**_Chapter by: BrokenBlackCat_

* * *

_Crescendo: growing (Italian)_

* * *

Crysta stared at the notes in her music sheets. She had thought it hard and made it a point to memorize the music sheets though it really amazed her how simply notes like those could make such a lovely tone.

She gripped on dress slightly. It was almost time for class and she was ready for them…or so she thought.

Could she do it as well? Could she make a beautiful tone out of her chosen instrument?

Crysta shook her head. "I shouldn't be like this." she stated firmly and determinedly and nodded to herself. "I already decided to try my hardest."

The female looked at the digital clock on the wall. "Homeroom's starting soon. I should go now." Crysta thought aloud and quickly fixed her things.

She wondered what will happen today.

**.oxo.**

It was Homeroom again but this time, Gowland let the students on their own and was only watching them play, one could even just not play at all and just memorize his/her notes. It was what you would call a self-experimental approach of study.

Crysta stared at her instrument and could feel her heart beating so fast. She was nervous and her shaking hands were obvious signs.

'What if I play horribly? What if I mess up again? What if—'

"Just play and not think."

Crysta turned to Alice who was watching her silently and eating a _Kitkat_, not bothering to do anything at all.

*munch, munch, munch*

She smiled softly and nodded even if the dirty blonde just continued to eat.

Crysta calmed her breathing and looked determinedly as she positioned her violin like how Gowland had taught her before. She bit her lips and closed her eyes, wishing it would be beautiful.

A light and not perfect tone came out. A little tense, not too gently as intended and no good vibration, the way she played the_ Ave Maria_ by Schubert was quickly disheartening her.

Crysta stopped all together and sighed heavily. "No good huh?" she asked herself in dismay.

She felt a tap on her shoulders and looked up. Gowland was smiling in reassurance.

"Miss Snowpidgeon, it's fine if you didn't play well at first." he said seriously and gently, making the female blush for unknown reason. "More practices will make it better."

Crysta stayed quiet and stared at the hands that were still on her shoulders. For some reasons, heat was going to her face and her heart was beating in a way she never experienced before.

Gowland noticed this and quickly pulled his hands away with a bright blush. "Pardon my actions! I just…" he sighed and coughed loudly. "Are you okay now, Miss Snowpidgeon?"

"Yes, thank you." Crsyta quickly answered and went back to her notes, wanting to not go into another awkward moment with her teacher again.

Gowland stared for a minute and went to help some students that were also having some slight difficulty.

Crysta didn't notice it but her eyes clued themselves to the man and she didn't even notice she had stopped her movements.

*munch, munch, munch*

She looked towards the girl next to her and blinked as Alice was looking at her violin and eating at the same time. "Is there something the matter?" Crysta asked, fearing the small girl wouldn't like her because she played bad.

Alice blinked and shook her head. "Aren't you going to continue playing?" she asked and took a bite on her chocolate biscuit.

Crysta sighed in relief at not being hated but then frowned in thought. 'Why did I even stop trying to play a while ago?' she asked herself and picked up her instrument again. 'And now that I think about it…'

She glanced at Alice who was still eating her _Kitkat_.

'Alice had said it's fine whether or not the sound's good as long as I have fun playing.' Crysta thought, remembering what had happened yesterday. 'And I was too tense to have fun a while ago… Maybe…'

Crsyta calmed her breathing again and made it a point to stop her hands from shaking. She closed her eyes and thought nothing else than the violin and herself.

No one mattered. It was just her music and herself in the world.

She started playing.

**.oxo.**

Alice's eyes brightened slightly, not visible to anyone and she stopped eating her snacks. She watched her seatmate play the violin passionately.

It was nowhere near perfect but the tone was pleasing to the ears and it was obvious that this female was not tense anymore and was having fun in playing.

She didn't know what changed the other. Alice could just tell this girl was more determined than ever to learn and she knew it wasn't for the sake of the requirements those idiots from yesterday were talking about.

"Crescendo…" Alice whispered quietly to herself. Like a growing sound which was becoming louder and louder.

Alice took a bite of her _Kitkat_.

'_But how loud will it go?'_

* * *

**Cat: I'm back (and finally got better) and I'm sorry for being well absent! And sorry, I know it is short but I remembered reading a story where the minor character got his point of view in one chapter and applied it in Alice's case… Sorry, if it's well not that good…**

**P.S. This is off topic but what do you do when someone confessed to you?**


End file.
